SYOT A Bird's Nest
by Phoenix Abbot
Summary: With the 148th annual Hunger Games coming up, and a new Head Gamemaker in charge, everyone is eager to see how she will put her stamp on the Games. Which miserable, trained or rebellious kids will be put in the Arena this year? -SYOT CLOSED, But anyone can be a sponsor, so make sure you follow the tributes journey's!-
1. Prologue and Tribute Form

_**-SYOT CLOSED-**_

* * *

_This SYOT was reported and removed, but this is the "restarted" version, so hopefully I will get all of my readers back. The info about extra sponsor points in now in chapter 3, under the Tribute List, so make sure to check there if you want extra points!_

* * *

"What are you doing?" my brother's curious voice says behind my back, and I lay down the metal-pieces I was picking with back on the table.

"Oh, nothing" I say and stretch out my arms at him, and when he walks forward I pull him onto my lap. I wrap my arms around his small body and rest my chin on his shoulder. "I'm just-"

"Are you inventing something new?" he interrupts me. His voice is excited and happy, as always. But it's not strange. He has two more years before he'll start to worry.

I laugh a bit at his curiosity. "I don't know…"

He picks up my 'invention' and examines it. "What is it supposed to be?" he asks confused.

"I don't know" I repeat with a smile. I then take it from him and put it back on the table and remove him from my lap. "Go to bed. It's late"

His excited face immediately turns into a frown. "But I don't want to"

Before I have the time to argue with him, mother is standing in the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Hunter, you should be in bed" she says to my brother and glances slightly at me.

"But mommy, I-" he starts to complain.

"No excuses. Bed, now." Mother decides, and Hunter reluctantly exits my room.

I sigh and turn my attention back to the metal pieces and tools on my table. I expect mother to leave, but she doesn't. She stays in the doorway.

"Robin, how many times have I told you not to keep your brother up after his bed time?" she asks and tries to make eye contact with me, but I stay turned towards the table.

"I'm sorry, but he's the one that came to me. I was just telling him to go to bed when you came" I explain stiffly while turning a small screwdriver in my hand.

"Well tell him sooner then. He can work with you on his free-time, not when he's supposed to sleep. The Reaping's tomorrow and he needs to sleep. You know how he gets when he doesn't sleep enough" she tells and walks forward to me, her voice softening as she comes closer.

"I know" I say and slightly clench my fist. "But he's not working with me, he's just curious"

Mother stands next to me and puts her hand on my shoulder, but I don't look at her.

"What are you doing, anyway?" mother asks and looks at my tools.

"Nothing" I say and put down the screwdriver and cross my arms in front of my chest.

She sighs but lets go of my shoulder and walks back to the doorway. "Just don't work on it too late. You need to sleep as well."

She exits my room without closing the door, as always, so I walk to close it.

I don't really have any reason to be mad at her, but I still am.

Instead of continuing to work, I immediately go to sleep, trying not to worry about the Reaping tomorrow.

* * *

So, that was a little introduction for my SYOT, hope you liked it! This is my first SYOT, so bear with me on this. I am very open to suggestions, ideas or tips, so feel free to leave as many of those as you like!

Just so you know, I am kind of a perfectionist. Even if this is my first SYOT I am very determined that it will be a good one. I have read some SYOT's to get a hang of what I'm getting myself into. I have also put quite some time on the form and the Sponsor System because, as said, I am a perfectionist. I want this to be a good SYOT. Don't be afraid to tell me if I'm trying too hard or something like that, I appreciate constructive criticism very much!

Oh, and I know that the form is quite long, but I really want to make sure that I have a clear picture of your tribute. I think it is much easier to write from a character's POV if I really know them, so you need to be very detailed so I can portrait your tribute in a way that you're happy with.

Also I just want to say, sorry if I don't update that often, but I do have a life as well as another fanfic here that I'm trying to update every week.

Now, for the Tribute Form (Before you send the form, make sure to check the Tribute List in chapter 3 so you don't submit for a district that is already taken)!

* * *

**RULES**

_**-SYOT CLOSED-**_

_**Please read through these rules before submitting any tributes. It might just help you create a good character that will make it in to the story!**_

No copies from Suzanne Collins, or any other book/movie/tv-series for that matter. No characters that you have submitted to other stories. I want original characters!

I will not necessarily use the first tributes I get. I will use well-developed and interesting tributes.

I want your character to resemble human beings as much as possible. Human beings have flaws, they are not perfect. Human beings have problems and need help once in a while. Deal with it.

Remember, not everyone has an overly dramatic background with abusive/dead parents, are adopted, lives completely alone, etc. There are people with perfectly normal families as well. With that said, some screwed up families are always fun, so don't be afraid to send those in as well.

I might think that something about your character is weird or needs to change. If that happens I will PM you and we will reach a compromise.

If I write about your character and you think that he/she's portrayed in a different way than you imagined, PM me. And don't be upset if your tribute dies in the bloodbath. Someone has to.

About the Districts: If your character gets accepted you might get the District you wanted, so make sure to create your character based on the district. Think about the district's industry, etc. But please also write a backup district, just in case. If you get your backup district, I may PM you and ask you to change the tribute a bit to fit the district better.

Feel free to add anything that is not in the form if you feel that it is important for your character.

The more detailed and developed your character is, the more likely it is that they will live past the bloodbath.

You may submit as many tributes as you like, but I will only accept a maximum of 3 tributes per person, depending on how many that submits/how interesting your tributes are. Please do not submit more than one Career. I will not accept any Careers right away, I put them all on hold and choose later to make sure that the characters are interesting.

Submit your tribute via PM. Tributes submitted via reviews will not be looked over.

Feel free to ask me questions if you have any, but please do it via PM!

Tributes from 1, 2 and 4 will be Careers if you do not say you don't want them to (Though your objection will be discussed).

Again, be detailed!

**_-SYOT CLOSED-_**

* * *

**FORM**

Name, nickname, ev. origin of name:

Gender:

Age (12-18):

Preferred district/s (in order):

Appearance (Be detailed):

Personality (Be as detailed as you possibly can! I need to know these people. At least 5 sentences, preferably more. Don't forget some negative traits):

History:

Family (relationship with the tribute, etc.):

Friends, other important persons (relationship with the tribute, etc.):

Occupation (ev. job after school):

Hobbies:

Status in home district (Wealthy, poor, average, loved, hated, etc.):

Strengths (Not too many, it needs to be realistic):

Weaknesses/Fears (At least three, preferably more):

Opinion on the Hunger Games/the Capitol:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction to reaping/Ev. history behind volunteering:

Goodbyes:

Interview angle (any quotes you'd like):

Weapon of choice:

Training (What stations they go to, how they approach other tributes, etc.):

Private session (Any hidden talents they show the Game Makers):

Preferred training-score:

Strategy (Bloodbath and in general):

Open to alliances:

Open to romance:

Preferred reason of death, if it happens:

**OPTIONAL**

Token:

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit:

Suggestion for Parade outfit:

Stylist/Prep team:

Something important that I missed:

* * *

So, that's it! Don't forget to review what you thought about the prologue-thingy, and submit away! (Oh, and why not check out my other fanfiction Crimson Feathers while you're waiting for this one? :))


	2. Sponsor System

Okay, so here's the complicated Sponsor System that I hopefully understand myself! :D

Everyone, even if you haven't submitted a tribute, gets 20 points. You need to write a review so that I know that you're reading it, and I can give you the points.

For every tribute I have accepted you get 20 points. If you have submitted multiple tributes and I have accepted 3 of them (the maximum), that is 60 points.

For every review you get 10 points. Now when I say review, I mean a properly written review, where you write what you think, nice comments, not nice comments (if that is necessary), criticism, suggestions, etc. I decide which reviews are worth the points. The points will be given for 1 review per chapter, so if you write multiple reviews on one chapter you will not get extra points. If you give especially good _constructive_ criticism or have great suggestions, I might give you additional 10-20 points. Any additional help when I have writers block, etc., can also give extra points.

In the end of every chapter I will write a question. If you answer that question properly, you will get 10-30 points, depending on the question and/or your answer. You may answer the question in a PM or review. If you answer in a review, that will not count as a 10 point-review, that will only get you the points for the answer, unless you also write something that will count as a review.

Sometimes I will give away an equal amount of points to all current sponsors, so make sure to keep an eye out for extra points.

If you are a guest and want to join as a sponsor for this story, make sure to use the same name in your reviews so I know that it's the same person and can give you the correct amount of points!

Make sure to always check the end of each chapter, because there might be information about getting points by doing different things.

All of this will be updated after a while, so after a couple of chapters you might get more points for reviews, etc.

You can give gifts to any tribute you like/feel bad for at the moment, except your own. If you want to send a gift, PM me. I might send a gift to someone at any time if I feel that it helps the story, or simply because I want to. If you want to, you can send a message with your gift that will be read out in the story.

Weapons cannot be sent at any time. If you want to send a weapon, the tribute might not get it right away. If I want to, I can save it and send it later. Other gifts will be sent right away.

The gifts will become more and more expensive.

**Also, don't forget to tell me if you change your pen name, so I can give you the correct amount of points.**

* * *

**GIFTS (Constantly updated)**

**YOU CAN NOT SEND ANY GIFTS UNTIL THE GAMES HAVE BEGUN**

Matches: 80p

Night vision-goggles: 90p

Rope: 80p

A bag: 80p

Lantern: 90p

Small container (for water): 80p

1 small bottle of water: 90p

1 large bottle of water: 110p

Small meal: 80p

Medium meal: 100p

Large meal: 120p

Medicine: 110p-190p (Depending on what type of medicine, PM and I will decide the exact price)

Sleeping bag: 80p

Jacket: 80p

1 Knife: 90p

5 knives: 300p

4 arrows: 100p

10 arrows: 200p

Axe: 120p

Spear: 150p

Sword: 180p

Any other gift, PM and I will set a price.

* * *

**SPONSORS (Constantly updated, last updated 9/10 - 16.37 CET (GMT +1))**

Adrianna Black: 40p

Axel: 40p

Benji99: 70p

Bloody Hearts: 40p

bobothebear: 60p

charlieal12: 50p

CrazyChick224: 40p

dreamgazer86: 60p

Mintiecool1: 40p

MissBunburyHope: 60p

mnmdancin12: 80p

Procastinate: 40p

Rachael torie b: 50p

Rebecka-chan: 60p

Rebound4: 110p

seventhquill907: 60p

ShootingForWishingStars: 40p

TheTypeWriter001: 50p

TonyOctober 2.0: 40p

whereisthekoolaidat: 30p

X FallingAshes x: 40p

XxSilverEyedWolfxX: 40p

* * *

By the way, no, it wasn't really necessary to write date and time of when the list was last updated, but I wrote it to help myself. It's easier then, so I don't forget to add or remove points. I added the time zone just in case any one of you wondered. I don't know, you might want to know the time as well, so you can easily see if I have forgotten to add any points of yours.


	3. Final Tribute List

Here is the finished Tribute list!

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

Male: Allen Lafh, 18 (made by Procastinate)

Female: Eldora Tress, 17 (made by Rachael torie b)

**District 2**

Male: Marnus Claron, 18 (made by bobothebear)

Female: Brigid Dane, 18 (made by dreamgazer86)

**District 3**

Male: Arbion Pellon, 18 (made by bobothebear)

Female: Robin Carolina, 16 (made by me, Phoenix Abbot)

**District 4**

Male: Fin, 15 (made by MissBunburyHope)

Female: Katherine Pearl, 16 (made by Bloody Hearts)

**District 5**

Male: Arsenio Faux, 14 (made by seventhquill907)

Female: Raven Cross, 17 (made by Rebecka-chan)

**District 6**

Male: Visage Cheval, 13 (made by Rebecka-chan)

Female: Beatrix Stone, 18 (made by MissBunburyHope)

**District 7**

Male: Camden O'Braddic, 18 (made by CrazyChick224)

Female: Mexie Lamoree, 16 (made by Adrianna Black)

**District 8**

Male: Marick Bruns, 15 (made by seventhquill907)

Female: Evianna Colburn, 17 (made by x FallingAshes x)

**District 9**

Male: Kenum Arklin II, 15 (made by TheTypeWriter001)

Female: Shay Evelyns, 13 (made by mnmdancin12)

**District 10**

Male: James Brooks, 15 (made by dreamgazer86)

Female: Maylin Galts, 12 (made by Mintiecool1)

**District 11**

Male: Asher Vennald, 14 (made by mnmdancin12)

Female: Parker Kaye, 14 (made by XxSilverEyedWolfxX)

**District 12**

Male: Luke Conifer, 17 (made by charlieal12)

Female: Charcy Farlane, 15 (made by Rebound4)

* * *

**I have now filled all the spots, thank you soo much to all of you who have submitted!**

**If your tribute didn't get accepted, you can still send sponsor-gifts to anyone you'd like. Anyone can send gifts to anyone, except your own tribute. The gifts and points and sponsor system and all that stuff is in chapter 2 "Sponsor System". Make sure to always check the Author's Note in the end of each chapter for a chance to receive more points.**

**Hopefully I can have the first few Reaping's up by next Sunday. I say **_**hopefully**_**, because I have quite a lot of homework to do, another fanfic to write (which almost is finished) and a social life. Okay, that was a lie, I don't have a social life.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask! If you want to make any changes to your tribute, you have two days to send me a PM with any changes you would like. Though it's not sure that I will agree, but just in case.**

_**EXTRA SPONSOR POINTS:**_** The text above contains a clue about the Arena. Anyone who can figure out what sentence the clue is hidden in gets 20 points. For this you can only guess 3 times. Anyone who can figure out the Arena gets 50 this you can guess as many times you want, but do it in a PM. Don't feel bad if you can't figure it out, it is difficult.**


End file.
